


White Elephant

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: Fireman Dean/Photographer Cas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Castiel, adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas take Gabriel up on his invitation to his Christmas party.





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the latest in the Firefighter/photographer series. Some expressed some interest in seeing Gabriel's Christmas party, so here it is. I teamed up with my partner in crime to get this one done and if I'm honest, she did most of it. I'm not so hot with a lot of characters in a scene. For those who are new, here's the order of these stories:  
> [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235)  
> [ Quarter Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283)  
> [ Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009997)  
> [ For a Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125752)  
> [ Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146497)  
> [ Naughty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286441)  
> [ Thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298981)  
> [ Like Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299839)  
> [ Annoying Older Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357283)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

The intervening weeks between Dean meeting Gabriel and the Christmas party that he’d invited them to simply flew by. Dean spent a lot of the time firmly ensconced in Cas’s apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to be done with work so they could spend time together. He eventually learned how to navigate the crutches so he could do simple things like clean up the kitchen or make an easy meal for Cas. It was honestly a little boring, but his broken leg wouldn’t let him work, so he made do with lounging on Cas’s sofa and reading all of Cas’s books. (Cas would talk to him about whatever he was reading in the evenings.)

The weekend before the party, he and Cas had gone out shopping for their gag gifts for the Christmas party. Cas had let it slip that these gifts were often of the ‘adult’ variety and so Dean had insisted they go to his favorite adult store. It became clear that Cas didn’t frequent such establishments by the sheer number of blushes he had the moment they walked into the place. Dean almost teased him about it, but it was so cute that he let it slide and had grabbed Cas by the arm to show him around until they found appropriate gifts. Dean picked out a set of fur lined handcuffs and Cas settled on a set of dice that randomly rolled commands to create a sexy encounter with that also glowed in the dark. Cas insisted that these were appropriate gifts and would fit in well at the party.

That evening Sam had called to invite the pair of them to join them for Christmas and was thoroughly disappointed that they were already busy on Christmas Eve with the party. Once Cas heard about this, he called his brother and secured an invite for Sam and Eileen to come to the party too. Dean was perhaps a little nervous about having his brother there given the nature of the sexy gifts however, before he could disagree with the plan, Cas had called Sam and extended the invitation. Of course the moose and his wife accepted right away. Dean found himself worrying about whether their families would get along and he hoped that they would.

The evening of the party found Dean sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater, calmly waiting on Cas to get ready. The gifts were wrapped and sitting on the coffee table just waiting to be given. Dean found himself impatient but he didn’t grouse at his alpha, instead he poked at his cell phone while he waited. A picture came through from Sam of two wrapped gifts. It read: _Ready and waiting to be given. I hope you are ready for this!_

Dean chuckled before he responded. _You better believe it!_ He sent back a photo of his and Cas’s gifts. Just then the scent of blueberries and honey wafted over him as Cas walked into the room. Dean glanced up to take in his alpha and a laugh promptly burst from his lips. “Where the hell did you get that sweater?”

Cas looked down at the garish thing in some confusion. It was red and green and had a kitten wearing a Santa hat knitted in the center of the chest. “Did I not tell you about the ugly sweaters?”

“Um no. We are supposed to wear ugly sweaters? I don’t have one.” Dean glanced at his plain green sweater and frowned. “Did you tell Eileen and Sam?”

“I think Gabriel did. He asked me for their phone number days ago.” Cas frowned at Dean’s sweater before he headed back into the bedroom. “I probably have a sweater you can wear.”

Dean grabbed his crutches and levered himself off of the couch before he limped his way into the bedroom where Cas was rummaging through the closet. He came up with a bright green sweater that was emblazoned with a red-nosed reindeer.  “How about this one?”

“It’s hideous.” Dean said, wincing at what looked like a string of lights wound around the reindeer’s antlers. He reached out to tug at one of the lights. “I guess it’ll work.”

Cas pressed a button on the sweater and suddenly the lights under Dean’s fingers lit up. “This is a nice feature.”

Dean burst out laughing. “You got it, Alpha. Now help me get out of my shirt so I can put it on.”

With Cas’s help, Dean managed to peel off his old sweater without falling over, then put on the new one. Soon enough, they collected the gifts from the coffee table and were off to Gabriel’s house. Even though Gabriel didn’t live far from Cas, the driveway was already full of cars, including Sam and Eileen’s Dodge Charger.

“Are we the last ones here?” Dean asked.  He wasn’t at all worried about Sam and Eileen being alone with Cas’s family.

“It looks like it.  For once Gabe won’t harass me about being too early.  He’s always saying it’s good to be ‘fashionably late,’ whatever that means.”  Cas used the finger quotes and everything.

The made their way up the winding red brink paved walk way and approached the white two story house.  Cas carried the gifts while Dean navigated the bricks with his crutches.  When they reached the door, Dean rang the bell.  A few minutes later, a beautiful woman with dark hair and bronze skin opened the door.  Despite her diminutive stature, there was no mistaking that she was an alpha.

“Hello, Castiel,” she greeted.  The other alpha leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “And you must be Dean,” she extended her hand to the omega.  “It’s nice to finally meet you.  I’m Kali, Gabriel’s alpha.  He has not been able to stop talking about you.  I’m so glad you could both make it.  Please come in.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Dean said as she led them into the impressive house.  When she wasn’t looking, he turned to Castiel and whispered, “Why isn’t she wearing an ugly sweater?” 

The pretty alpha was wearing a red knit sweater dress with sliver glitter woven into it and thigh high black leather boots.  She turned around when she heard him.  “That was Gabriel’s idea.  I don’t do ugly sweaters.”

Party sounds drifted out into the hall as Kali slid open the doors of the sitting room where everyone was gathered around a roaring fireplace.  A gigantic Douglas fir stood in the corner, tastefully decorated in red and gold.  There was a mahogany coffee table holding several colorfully wrapped gifts, including one elaborate basket.  Dark leather furniture surrounded it.  At the head of the table sat Gabriel in an oversized chair, there was a love seat one side where Sam and Eileen were curled up.  An “L” shaped sectional surrounded the rest of the table.  On the side closest to Gabriel a sandy haired man sat next to a tiny red head.  The man was currently trying to prevent the woman from putting a glowing red nose on his face. Gabriel stood up when the newcomers arrived.

“Cas, Dean!  Nice of you to finally join us!”  Gabe was wearing black jeans and a blue sweatshirt with a snowman made out of candy screen printed on it.  He gave his brother a hug and then leaned in and pressed the button on Dean’s sweater.  “Nice threads, dudes.  You know, I gave Cassie that sweater for Christmas two years ago.”  He took the gifts from Cas and added them to the pile on the table.  “Make yourselves comfortable,” he gestured to the other end of the sectional.  “I suppose I should make introductions.  Everyone, this is my baby bro Castiel and his omega Dean.”  He then pointed to the couple still grappling on the other end of the sofa.  “That’s Balthazar and his ‘friend’ Rowena.”  Balthazar was wearing a black and silver sweater with a giant snowflake in the center, fairly toned down as far as ugly sweaters go and Rowena was wearing a long black skirt, a red sweater with a Mrs. Claus on the front, reindeer antlers, and the glowing nose she had been unable to persuade Balthazar to wear.  “And of course, you know Sam and Eileen.”  Dean’s brother and sister-in-law had truly embraced the ugly sweater concept, wearing matching green sweaters.  Sam’s had a male moose on the front with lights strung in its antlers and Eileen’s had a female moose in a Santa hat.

“Well, don’t you guys look adorable,” Dean smiled as he went to give his family a hug.

Gabriel returned to his seat.  As Kali sat next to him she said, “Help yourselves to some food.  The eggnog is spiked, and it’s Gabriel’s special recipe, so indulge at your own risk.”  She gestured towards the other side of the room where an impressive spread was set out, full of food and drinks.

“You guys gotta try the eggnog!” Sam gushed as he got up to fix himself another cup.  “It’s literally the best I’ve ever had.”

Dean was more than familiar with a tipsy Sam, so he just looked at him and asked, “How many have you had, bro?”

“This is only my second one, Dean!”  Sam pouted.

“Don’t worry, I’m driving,” Eileen said and signed to Dean.

The party goers ate, drank and made merry.  Kali and Eileen were engaged in a conversation, their hands flying so fast that no one else could keep up with what they were saying.  Gabe and Cas seemed to have resorted to a discussion/argument about their family, and Sam was taking up permanent residence by the eggnog bowl.  That left Dean to converse with Balthazar and Rowena.  He was put off by them at first, finding Balthazar and his British accent a bit smarmy, while Rowena’s Scottish brogue came off as snarky.  But he soon found them to actually be quite charming and funny, in their own way.  He was particularly amused when Rowena finally convinced Balthazar to don the blinking red nose.

“I gotta say, she was right.  That’s a great look for you.  Improves your face by a mile,” Dean said cheekily.

“If it convinces her to come home with me, then I’d wear a tutu and a leather bustier,” Balthazar said, pulling Rowena into his lap.

“Whoa, ho, ho!  That is too much information!” Dean screeched, throwing his hands over his ears.  Clearly everyone in the party was getting quite buzzed.  Except for Castiel, Kali, and Eileen, who were the only ones who steered clear of Gabriel’s eggnog.

Suddenly, a piercing whistle snapped everyone to attention.  Gabriel was standing on the coffee table.  “Ok, everyone!  I think it’s time for presents!  Please return to your previous seats.  Thank you.”  He nearly stumbled getting off the table, if not for Castiel catching him and leading him back to his seat, he easily would have face planted on the floor.  Kali sat on the arm of the chair next to him before signaling the start of the game.

“Everyone, pull a number out of the hat, and we’ll each choose a gift off the table in that order.”  She pulled a black top hat out from behind the chair and passed it over to Eileen, who chose first.

“And then when it’s our turn, if we see a gift we’d rather have, we get to steal it, right?” Dean asked.

“NO!  No stealing!”  Gabriel slurred from behind his mate.

“Yes, Gabriel, we all remember,” Kali said, rolling her eyes fondly.

Castiel filled in the blanks.  “Yes, we don’t do the stealing gift part at Gabriel’s parties.  A few years back, our cousin Raphael stole the gift Gabriel had his heart set on keeping, and then our brother Michael conspired with our brother Nick to keep stealing everything Gabriel wanted until he was left with a gift card to Sizzler.  Anyway, after that, we instituted two new rules: 1. Don’t invite the rest of our family and 2. No more stealing.  It’s safer that way.”

“Ok, fine,” Dean pouted.  He just hoped he didn’t end up with whatever lame gift he’s sure his super vanilla brother came up with.

They passed the hat around, and when it got back to Kali, she asked, “So, who got number 1?”

“I did!” Eileen announced, and immediately went for the big red basket in the middle of the table.  She pulled off the dark green cellophane revealing a bottle of very expensive champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, dark chocolate truffles, a couple of tins of smoked oysters, and a collection of massage oils.

“You and your moose hubby will have quite a bit of fun with that!” Rowena said.  “It’s my top holiday seller.  I call it the ‘Aphrodite Collection’ items sure to put your partner in a mating mood.”  She threw a wink at them.

“Rowena runs a high end gift boutique,” Balthazar explained.  “She specializes in adult themed gift baskets.”  It was his turn to roll his eyes in fondness.

“You seem to like it,” she said, pinching his bum.

“Alright, who’s next?” Gabriel asked, before they could get off track.  He lived for gift giving (and getting, but mostly giving.)

“Me,” Balthazar said.  He reached for the flat package on the table that resembled a vinyl record.  He had been curious about the gift ever since Sam Winchester’s tiny mate had placed it on the table.

Eileen giggled.  She was a bit excited about her simple gift, hoping it would elicit the desired response from her brother-in-law.  Balthazar tore into the wrapping paper and let out a chuckle when he saw what it was.  “Hot Firefighters in the City,” he read aloud.  He thumbed through the calendar and let out a low whistle when he saw Mr. April.  “My, my, Cassie.  No wonder you took him home.”

Kali looked over at him and said, “Oh, that’s how you broke your leg.  You’re that firefighter who got hurt rescuing a litter of kittens from a burning building.”

“What?  Where’d you here that?  It wasn’t a litter of kittens.”  Dean looked confused.

“Oh, well, if you listen to the nurses at the hospital, it is,” Kali said.  “They are still talking about you.”

Dean still looked confused.  “Kali is Chief of Surgery,” Castiel explained.

“They are?” Dean asked, finally understanding.

“Oh yes.  All of the nurses, and some of the doctors, are still swooning over you.  The say things like ‘he’s so brave’ and ‘an omega firefighter, that’s something else’ and ‘he’s so hot.’  It’s either adorable or annoying.  I haven’t decided.”  Kali explained.

“Did you swoon over him?” Gabriel asked his mate.

“You know I don’t swoon.”

Dean watched their interaction with fascination.  Gabriel was a (mostly) easygoing and fun loving sort of guy, while Kali seemed stoic and reserved.  But when she slid off the armrest of the chair to cuddle into Gabriel’s side, she immediately seemed softer.  He couldn’t help but blurt out, “How did you two meet anyway?”

“Why, because we’re so different?” Kali asked. 

“Well, yeah,” Dean nodded sheepishly.

She smiled softly at him, clearly not upset by the question.  “It’s ok.  We get asked this a lot, actually.  I had a particularly trying day at the hospital and was a little rude and short with my nurses and staff.  I wanted to make it up to them by getting them something sweet, but the bakery across from the hospital is awful.  There was a five star rated one just down the block, so I went there.  When I walked in, I smelled the most delectable thing, like brown sugar and cinnamon and cherries, and knew I had to have it.”

Gabriel interrupted.  “What she didn’t realize was that smell was me.  When she said she wanted to get whatever smelled so good as a gift for her nurses, well, of course I immediately volunteered.”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kali smacked him playfully on his chest.  “Yes, but then he helped me find actual treats for my staff, and he even helped me deliver them to the hospital.  After, he invited me out for dinner, and I was so caught off guard by an omega asking me out, that of course I said yes.”

“If we’ve already heard this story, can we take our turn choosing a gift?” Rowena grumped.  The way she was eying the calendar, it was clear she wished the “no stealing” rule would be revoked.

“You could, Rowena, dear,” Kali said, “If it was your turn.  But I have number three.”

“Ought well,” she shrugged.  “Get on with it then.”

Kali reached for the small package she saw Castiel carry in.  She had a pretty good idea what it was, and figured it was probably the safest bet.  As she carefully unwrapped the paper revealing what was underneath, Gabriel groaned next to her.  “Sex dice again?  Little brother, we’ve got to expand your shopping repertoire.  You get the same thing every year.”  He looked over at Dean.  “Didn’t you take him shopping this time?”

“Yes.  That’s what he picked out.” Dean said.

“He orders this from Amazon every year.  It’s ridiculous.”  Gabriel said.

“I stand by my gift.  It’s a perfectly good gift.” Castiel insisted.

“Oh, I agree,” Balthazar said.  “I had quite fun with it last year.”

“See?” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“It was a great gift, Babe,” Dean reassured, patting his arm.  “It’s your turn.  Pick a good one, Alpha.”

Cas smiled at him before studying the pile of gifts in front of him with a very serious expression.  Finally, he chose a rectangular box wrapped in shiny green paper.  Green, like Dean’s eyes, it had to be lucky, right?  He started to carefully undo the paper at the ends when Dean grabbed it and tore the paper off like a little kid on Christmas morning.  Cas took the gift back and studied the box carefully.  “What’s a light saber?”

Dean took the box from him and exclaimed, “Whoa!  This is awesome!  Do you know what this is, Cas?”  Cas shook his head.  “This is a replica Star Wars light saber dildo.  _And_ it’s lights up!  We are _so_ going to use this.  Tonight.”

“La la la la!  I don’t want to hear this!” Sam said, holding his hands over his ears.

“Gabriel, I told you not to buy that!” Kali said with a slight chuckle as she slapped him in the chest.  “Now, who has number five?”

“Oh, me,” Sam said, dropping his hands from his ears.  He reached for a non-descript package wrapped in brown paper.  After what he’d seen so far, he hoped this one was as tame as it looked.  He opened it, and in confusion turned it over and over in his hands.  He had no idea what he was holding. 

Gabriel gingerly took the box from him.  “Oh my God!  This is top of the line, state of the art.  This is the most elaborate, safest, and supposedly naughtiest sex swing currently on the market!  You lucky bastard!”  He pouted as he passed the box back over to Sam.

Eileen grabbed it and grinned mischievously.  “We could have some fun with this, if someone would loosen up a little bit.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, hiding his face in his enormous hands.

“I bet someone is regretting his own no stealing rule right about now,” Balthazar said.  “So, who’s gift was that?”

Everyone sat in silence, no one owning up to the sex swing.  The silence lasted for several beats before Rowena broke it.  “Well, if no one is going to answer, I’m going to take my turn.”   There were three gifts remaining on the table, and she studied them carefully.  There was an envelope on the table that looked like it probably had a card in it.  So, she settled on the one that was sloppily wrapped in holly wrapping paper.  She opened it revealing a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs.  “What is this?” She asked.

“Hey, that’s a perfectly good gift!”  Dean defended.

“Yes, dear, I suppose,” she said.  “But really, do you think you can cuff a man to a drain pipe with these flimsy things?”

Dean didn’t know how to answer that, so instead he awkwardly said, “Um, I guess it’s my turn.”  He grabbed the gift that was not in an envelope and tore into it with gusto.  “Edible panties?”  Dean blushed hard, he did not want to admit how intrigued he was by the gift.

Balthazar reached over and patted Castiel on the knee.  “Cassie, you’re welcome,” he said with a wink.

That left Gabriel with the last package, the lonely little envelope.  “Well, I guess this is mine,” he said.  If he was contemplating lifting the no stealing rule for next year, well no one would have to know. Until next year.  He opened the envelope to find a $100 gift card to Rowena’s Boudoir Boutique.  “Hey, do I still get the friends and family discount if I use this?”

“Samuel!  You were in my store!” Rowena exclaimed, somehow knowing that he was the one responsible for that gift.  “Why, one of my salespeople would have been happy to put a basket together for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Sam said, blushing hard, face still hiding in his hands.

The party broke up not long after the gift exchange, several parties eager to get home and try out their new toys.  As Gabriel and Kali worked on cleaning up the party room, Gabriel said to Kali, “You know that sex swing was on my Christmas list.”  Yes, he was pouting.

“Oh, I know, my omega.  I remember.”  She patted him on the arm and winked at him.  “Why don’t you go open that shiny red package just under the tree?”

Gabe looked at her, then looked at the tree, then back at her as his pout turned into a bright grin.  “Ok!”  He tore the paper off to find exactly what he wanted for Christmas.  He pulled Kali in for a kiss and they decided to leave the rest of the mess for the morning.

***

On the ride home, Dean glanced at his alpha in the car next to him. Cas had been quiet since they’d gotten in the car. He took a deeper whiff of the air but he couldn’t smell stress or any other negative emotion coming from the other man. He glanced down to the two presents in his lap. He was excited about the lightsaber dildo but wasn’t sure what to make of the edible panties. He was both excited and perhaps a little embarrassed at the idea of wearing them. He picked up the lightsaber dildo box and shook it at Cas. “So, that was fun.”

Cas nodded, his eyes on the road. “It usually is good for some amusement, if you can get over being annoyed by Gabriel.”

“He’s not so bad, Alpha.” Dean said easily, his brow knitting. Did Cas not really want to go to this thing? It sounded like he went every year.

Cas simply shrugged. “You haven’t had a lifetime of dealing with him. Of course, dealing with him after having not gone would have been worse. The rest of the guests this year were fine and you seemed pleased with the gifts so I would say this year was a success.”

Dean let out a sigh at the estimation. He knew that his alpha was something of a homebody and so this was likely the highest praise the party would get. “Do you want to try our gifts tonight?”

Cas glanced at Dean to the side, one of his eyebrows raising. “We can if you want to but honestly, I didn’t think we needed an excuse to have sex.”

“Of course we don’t. I just thought it might be fun.” Dean began to pick at a sticker on the dildo box. “You know, trying something new and all that.”

“I suppose.” Cas said as he turned the car into the parking lot of the apartment building. “Honestly, Dean, if you asked me, I’d rather eat you than a pair of panties and while a dildo is a nice thing, I think I’d rather use my own cock on you.”

Dean felt his cheeks darkening. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Cas reached over and took the dildo box from Dean’s hands after he stopped the car. “But if you want to use these things, then I will indulge you, my Omega.”

Dean looked at the box in his hands and then at his alpha. “I do want to use them. Let’s spice things up. Nothing says you can’t use your cock on my after you use the dildo. The idea is to work me up until I’m begging for you.”

Cas’s lips spread into a wide grin as he took the edible panties from Dean. “Then that is what I’ll do.”

Dean grinned back before reaching for his crutches. He had a feeling that the fun was just getting started.


End file.
